


Wild Boy (Syca version)

by fairyamy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Father-Son Relationship, Other, Wild-Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyamy/pseuds/fairyamy
Summary: The Professor never thought he'd ever adopt a child, he thought wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

He was lost, he knew that much... The sky was darkening with every second and he still couldn't find his way back.   
Hot angry tears rolled down his face and he swiped at them. He tried not to wince when some dirt got into the scratch on his cheek. He made his way through the forest on the balls of his feet, almost crawling really, not wanting any of the predators to notice him. The Liepard were ok, they looked after him sometimes... but the others... He shivered at the idea of a Trevenant finding him alone.  
His foot caught on a root and he stumbled forward, trying not to fall over, trying not to make a sound. If he could get back to the den he'd be safe.   
Why had he gone off? Why had he wandered away? He stopped, his heart pounding when the bushes near him began to shake, fear driving through him until he found himself scurrying up a tree as quickly as he could. His eyes were well adjusted to the dark, so when a sudden beam of light swept the area he flinched back, covering his face with one arm, a hiss escaping his lips.  
There were sounds below him, booming laughing sounds.   
Humans.  
Every instinct he had screamed at him to get away, to run and hide and find his pack and his den. Humans were bad. They weren't good. They took and took and hardly ever gave. He knew this, had watched many humans come into the forest looking to take his family.   
There was movement in the bushes and in the new light he saw a flash of black, red and blue and felt his heart rise. Fresh tears flooded his eyes when he heard the gentle chirping, the worried croons. He replied, his own calls that of distress.   
The humans startled, looking into the tree to spot him just as he jumped onto another branch and another until he could jump into his mother's arms. She caught him with a joyed cry, nuzzling against his face and licking his hair.   
The humans made sounds of surprise and concern. Fear ate it's way through him and he crawled over his mother's shoulders and into her thick mane of hair, hiding. From her mane he could hear her snarl and snap before it felt like they were moving.  
The human sounds faded away and he felt himself relax. His mother's fur was warm around him, he was safe.

 

He hadn't known anything was wrong until the net dropped from the trees, trapping him against the ground. His bothers and sisters cried out and attempted to shift the net, to bite through it. They yipped and cried, throwing howls to the sky. They weren't far from the den so one of the adults should be able to hear them. He added his own cries to the sky, fear riding him hard. There was a sudden blast and his brothers and sisters scattered into the bushes, all heading back to safety. All leaving him behind.   
The humans were back. They gathered around him, fake fur like what he wore covered them, even covered their real fur. There were some Liepard in the group, some Luxray and some Houndoom. He called out to them, kicking up dirt and twigs in his struggle to escape. A hand came near him and he bit at it, a snarl in his throat. The hand came closer and he bit into it, tasting blood. The hand was jerked away, the human sounds turning angry.   
He had no time to call out for help before something was slammed into the side of his head, sending him sprawling.   
His cries were small now, no less distressed but unable to rise above a whisper. 

 

He awoke in the dark, his hear pounding. This wasn't his den. It was a human den, a hole high up in the smooth blank wall showed the night sky, while another hole, at ground level seemed to be blocked. Aside from the raised nest there was nothing else in the den, no cluster of bones or feathers, no small items brought in by pups, it was bare.  
And it scared him.  
Fear in his cries, in his howls as he scrambled to the hole, tried to climb up to it, only to slip and fall back onto the nest. He stopped for a second and thought it through. He couldn't climb up there, there was nothing for him to hold onto... But he might be able to jump.   
He went as far back as he could while still staying on the nest before he took a running start. It was only a few strides before he jumped, but it helped and he gripped onto the edge of the hole, his feet bracing himself against the wall.  
He attempted to push himself out into the night only to be stopped short when his head smashed against an invisible barrier. He began pressing on the force, hoping that he could get out. It felt cold, and since he could see through it he figured it must be some kind of ice.   
He was about to start bashing his head against it when the other hole was unblocked, light flooding the den he was in. He snarled and clawed at the ice, trying to get free, throwing his head back as far as he could.   
There was a startled human cry before he was being pulled down, a large hand coming down over his, stopping him from using them. He tried to bite the human, tried to get way.  
The hole was blocked again, leaving them in darkness.   
He snarled and managed to break free, kicking his way under the nest, pressing himself against the wall. There was a laugh before the nest dipped near its edge. There was a creak and the nest dipped more.   
He was still snarling.  
The human made sounds, soft gentle sounds. Kept making sounds, even as the den grew lighter with the coming morning.   
He was tired and hungry, trembling because he hadn't eaten in two days. Something round and shallow was placed on the ground and he jumped, the sound jerking him from his almost sleep.   
He waited and waited for what felt like forever. Only when the nest creaked again and the human went back to making sounds, did he move forward, touching the object with the tip of his finger. It was warm, and whatever was on it smelt nice.   
When the human didn't move he began to drag the object under the nest, he was quiet before he began to eat.   
It took no time for him to down everything, even biting the object a little to see if it tasted any good. His teeth made a clanking sound against the object the the human sat up suddenly before crouching down and reaching under the nest.   
The sudden movement scared him into backing away, fear in his eyes as the hand moved closer to him. He began snarling and didn't stop, even when the human's face came into view, even when the hand stopped reaching and landed on the object. His snarl began to die down a little when all the human did was remove the object then curl up on their side so they were facing away from him.   
He didn't move, for the longest time he stayed still, his body tense. But when the human didn't move, when they appeared to be taking deeper breaths, did he allow himself to close his eyes.

 

Days had passed and the human hadn't left since they'd come in. Sometimes there would be a sound outside the den and the human would get up and unblock the hole. He watched closely in those times. But the human never left.

 

He waited until the human was asleep before sneaking over to the hole. It appeared that the shiny round thing was used to block and unblock the den. He was quiet as he touched the thing, as he wrapped both hands around it and twisted it until he heard a click. Then he pushed just ever so slightly. He tried to be slow, to be quiet but when light spilled in through the small gap his panic took over and he was pushing himself out, turning corners so quickly he ended up darting along on all fours. Humans screamed from behind him, made noises and calls. He ignored them all.  
Up ahead was a large hole, larger then the two in the den had been. They were blocked by the same thing that had prevented his escape. Ice.  
But it wouldn't this time.   
He threw himself against the ice, slightly confused when it gave under his weight easily. The humans called out behind him but he was already running, howling at the tops of his lungs. He didn't know were he was. This didn't look like the human place near his forest, there was no snow on the ground.  
He howled again, waited and howled tears streaming down his face. Humans stuck their heads out of their dens, some of their pups leaping out.   
They ran towards him and he snarled, baring his teeth.

 

Augustine stopped in the middle of the road when the boy had. Children had run up to him, and now he was snarling and snapping, like a wild Pokemon, which, to a point the boy was.  
One mother ran out and gripped her daughter's arms before turning to Augustine. "Is that your son!?" She screamed, causing the boy to whirl around and snarl at her. "What a /feral/ child!"   
Augustine didn't correct her, didn't look at her as he crouched down and began speaking softly. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey." He said the word over and over again, trying to get the boys attention. Since the boy had lived his whole like with Zoroark it was safe to assume he didn't know how to speak, and the fact that he'd howled and chirped just confirmed his theory.  
He hadn't been on the team that had found the boy, hadn't been there. The team had gone to research the Zoroark population, see if it needed to be thinned or expanded. But instead they'd come back with no data and a wild boy with a head injury. No one said how he'd gotten it but Augustine could guess.   
"Take a moment to think of just, flexibility, love and trust, take a moment to think of just, flexibility, love and trust..." He whisper sang once he had the boy's attention. "Take a moment remind yourself... to... take a moment and find yourself. Take a moment to remind yourself... to... take a moment and find yourself. Take a moment to ask yourself, if this is how you fall apart? But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not... it's ok, it's ok, it's ok, it's ok, it's ok."  
The boy seemed to be calming down, his shoulders weren't as tense. Most of the families had gone back inside, dragging their kids behind them. Augustine took a step forward, still crouching. He held his hand out, palm up and kept it there. He'd locked eyes with the boy a few times over the past couple days and all he'd seen was feral fear and confusion and it had broken his heart.  
Now, he stared into those blue eyes, so much like his own and saw the confusion and fear melt away into anguish.   
"You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear.... I'm here, I'm here, I'm here..." He muttered, sitting back and holding his arms open for the boy. He smiled a rather sad smile when the boy launched himself into the embrace, his arms tight around Augustine and his tears soaking his shirt. "It's ok, it's ok, it's ok... I've got you."   
His arms tightened when the boy howled. 

 

After that Augustine took him in and named him Alain. It took almost a month for the four year old to speak. He'd tried, over and over he'd tried to use human noises, but they always ended up turning into small chirps and yips.   
Augustine had swept him up into a big hug when he'd first uttered the word 'Hungry'. And from there it was easy to teach him words. Hungry meant food. Tired meant bed. Stink meant bath. By the time he was five he was speaking full sentences.   
Augustine took him back to Snowbelle City one day to see his old pack. It had taken a couple of hours but with Alain leading the way they hadn't gotten lost.   
He was going to stay behind when Alain talked to them, but the boy had held his hand tightly and pulled him over to the largest female before throwing his arms around her. Worry had struck him like a bolt for a second before the female hugged Alain back, nuzzling his hair. Augustine had been pre-paird to stay as long as Alain needed to, but the five year old had gripped his hand when the sun started setting and began to lead the way back, slipping between human speak and chirps. The pack let out a collective howl to which Alain replied.   
Without thinking Augustine threw his head back and joined in.

 

The first time they had visitors Alain had freaked out and climbed on-top of the fridge, snarling at anyone who tried to go near him.   
Augustine had held his hands out and told him it was ok until the seven year old had climbed into his arms, wrapping himself around his dad.

 

They shared a bed, because some aspects of being wild for your first four years of life didn't just go away like that, and Alain didn't react well to sleeping alone. 

 

Most people who saw them thought they were father and son, and Augustine didn't correct them. He was Alain's father in almost every way. Maybe one day he'd get a DNA test done.

 

When Alain was nine he began helping around the lab, slipping from Human speak and into chirps and yips like he used to do years ago. But it was a major help with some of the more upset and scared Pokemon.

 

Augustine waved sadly as Alain's back disappeared down the road, and for a second, all Augustine saw was the four year old he'd taken in eight years ago.   
"Take a moment to think of just... Flexibility... Love... And trust..." He whispered, stroking Garchomp's neck. "Take a moment to think of just... Flexibility... Love... And trust." He smiled as he cried.  
He knew Alain could and did handle himself, but he couldn't help but worry about his son going off into the world.   
He hoped that Alain would still stop by the forest to see his mother.


	2. Mama!Zoroark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story from Alain's mother's P.O.V

It was warm, spring was shifting into summer and she was out hunting. Her sisters were with her, leaving the males to look after the pups for today.   
They moved silently aside from the chirps. Shifting their appearance so nothing would see them coming.  
She stopped suddenly, her noise twitching wildly. Fresh meat, but also human... She felt a growl rise up in her throat and the pack was moving, heading towards the human scent, intent on driving them off.  
But they stopped when they took in the sight of the human. He was still just a pup, wrapped up in his fake fur and placed on the ground, his blue eyes staring up at the sky. The pack hung back, small chirps and yips passing them.  
Only she moved forward, her neck outstretched. She'd lost her own pup and mate earlier this year to the winter and the loss had been hard for her. She helped look after the pups n the den, but none of them were _hers_.   
But this human pup... His parents weren't here, they had left him here to die... She could have him...  
So she did. She placed her face in front of his and watched as his eyes went from blank to excited, didn't move as his arms came up on both sides of her face. He was making noises now, happy bubbling pup noises as his hands gripped at the fur on her face. His own fur was black like hers.  
There were chirps behind her and she chirped back before wrapping her arms around the pup, gentle croons coming from her throat. She nuzzled him, licked his fur, licked his naked skin. He made more happy sounds.

 

He took longer to age then the other pups. But none of the pack cared, they loved him.  
As he grew he played with the other pups and adults but he always came back to her for protection, always crawled into her mane when he was upset. She had to go near humans to get him fake fur, seeing as he kept growing out of his old furs. But that was ok.

 

He was lost. She knew that. He'd gone off with some of the other pups, but they'd come back without him.  
Scared she'd set out, following their scent until she came to where they separated, the stench of human covering the area.   
Worry began building up in her and she bounded through the forest, her eyes scanning tree after tree, hoping she'd spot him, small chirps escaping her.  
She stopped short when she heard his own cries of distress. He was too far from her, humans in between them. She would of attacked but he began to jump from branch to branch, gaining the human's attention. They all turned to watch him leap into her arms.   
She held him there, relief leaving her weak. She'd been so worried about him.   
She cleaned his fur, nuzzled against him, keeping him close.   
She loosened her grip when the humans began making loud noises, waited for him to crawl into her mane before she went down on all fours, snarls escaping her. The humans got closer and closer so she fired a Dark Pulse at them before sprinting off into the forest under the cover of night and smoke.  
Back at the den he stayed in her mane.

 

She heard the pups crying from her perch in the tree, heard him crying out with them. Then the pups were running into the den. But he wasn't with them.  
His cries were still in the air as she rushed towards him, almost falling out of the trees.   
The forest became eerily silent and her heart stopped.   
By the time she made it he was gone, the only trace of him some blood on the ground.   
She howled out to the sky.

 

A long time passed before she saw him again. He was walking with a human, was holding the human's hand. She'd been confused.  
He'd told her the human was looking after him, that it was the human who had brought him here. She'd been over-joyed to see him again and had thrown her arms around him, not wanting to ever let go again.  
But he left when the sun started going down, holding the human's hand tightly. He'd slipped between human speak and chirps, but it had taught her a word.  
She could place that word with an emotion.  
So as she raised her head and let out a long howl she thought of how much she loved him.  
The pack joined in with her, and in the distance she could hear his own howl, being lifted up by the humans. 

 

Years had passed and he'd come to visit his mother every single one of them, always on the same day.  
This year he brought a female with him.  
His mother was old now, unable to hunt for herself she stayed behind with the pups.   
He sat with her and introduced her to the girl. The girl was nice, she rubbed her fur back and cleared the gunk away from her eyes.  
He stayed longer this time, like he knew it would be the last time he saw her.  
She was glad.  
She shifted her head onto his lap, his fingers in her mane. She remembered when she first found him, how small he'd been, how he hadn't been able to look after himself. He was so big now, able to care for himself and a mate.  
She smiled as she slipped away, hardly feeling the tears that dropped onto her face.


	3. First Night with Manon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night traveling with Manon

For the first few hours he hadn't slept at all, fear eating it's way through him.   
Sure he was sharing the tent with her, but they were sleeping separately... Normally he'd have Charizard sleeping with him, but with Mairin traveling with him now the tent wasn't big enough.  
He jumped slightly when she shifted, everyone of his nerves on edge.   
He could tell the exact moment her nightmare started, her breathing swallowed, became rapid, she curled in on herself and she began to tremble.  
Not really knowing what to do with a human in this situation he thought back to when he'd lived with the Zoroark. When this happened to one of his brothers or sisters the whole pack would curl around them, would lick and nuzzle them until they fell asleep.   
He knew it wasn't socially acceptable to _lick_ people, but... cuddling was ok, wasn't it? He'd find out soon enough.  
Getting on his hands and knees he crawled over to her, waited to see if she'd wake before he settled behind her, his arm going under her head and his other pulling the blanket up around them both. Her Chespin gave a small cry of surprise before settling back down against her front. Her breathing deepened and evened out, her body relaxing back into his as he began to nuzzle her hair and neck, his arm wrapped around her.

He woke first, a silent yawn creeping out of his throat. Mairin was still curled up in his arms with her arms wrapped around Chespin. The sun was just rising outside the tent, casting long shadows.  
He knew this wasn't an acceptable time to be waking the fourteen year old so he closed his eyes again and napped.   
She woke a couple hours later when the sun had warmed the air and the bird Pokemon were out hunting. She yawned loudly and he had to fight the sudden urge to hush her. Slowly, as if she wasn't fully aware of her surroundings, her body went stiff.   
"Alain?" Her voice trembled slightly and he took that as his queue to get up.   
He sat up and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes while he waited for her to do the same. "Sorry... I wasn't sleeping and you seemed like you were having a nightmare..." His voice was slightly husky and he had to cough to get it to sound right. "I didn't meant to over step any boundaries." He didn't look at her as he rubbed the back of his head. "Its just... When I was little and one of my brothers or sisters had nightmares the whole pack would sleep with them to make them feel better."   
She was quiet for a few seconds and he felt worry eat away inside of him. Dad had never complained about Alain sleeping with him, even when Alain was old enough to be considered a pre-teen.  
When she finally spoke it was not the words he'd expected. "Pack?"   
His shoulders stiffened when he realized he'd slipped up. "uh.. haha... Yeah... Pack... I was kinda raised by, um..." His voice trailed off, a faint blush on his cheeks. How the hell were you meant to explain that you were raised by a group of Zoroark until you were kidnapped by a team of researches meant to be checking out the Zoroark population then adopted by the leading Pokemon researcher in Kalos?   
She leaned forward, interest in her eyes. "IwasraisedbyaZoroarkpackwhenIwaslittle." He got out, speeding through the piece of information quickly. "I'm going to go find something to eat, see ya when I get back!"   
He was out the tent before she could get a word out and jogging into the forest.


End file.
